Mornings In the Elric House
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Let's just say that Winry Rockbell never learned how to bake. mild EdxWinry


Mornings in the Elric House

A One-Shot

By: AngolMoaChan

**A friend and I almost burned the house down the other day…and I got this idea. This is set when they are married. Because we all know it's going to happen. And if you don't like it (cough) EdRoy fans (cough) deal with it. **

Edward awoke early in the morning to an odd scent filling his nose. Almost like smoke. And not Havoc cigarette smoke: he was used to that. No, this was _fire _smoke. Ed leapt out of the bed and ran down the stairs.

"Winry?"

"Eek! Ed!" Winry jumped up and stood protectively in front of the oven.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Then why is the oven smoking?"

"It's been hanging around First Lieutenant Havoc?"

"Winry you could burn down the house!" Edward moved her aside effortlessly and turned the dial to "off". He grabbed a bowl out of the sink, filled it with water and dumped it inside. There was a huge hiss and steam poured out. Edward fanned some away from their faces and clapped his hands together, restoring the oven to its former state.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you usually make breakfast for me and I was up earlier than you this morning and decided to do something nice…" she looked away sadly.

"N-no, it's okay. I understand. But I thought you knew how to cook." Ed led Winry into the living room and they sat down. Right away she crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do know how to cook, but I've never been very good at baking things…" she sighed, "I'm sorry, really."

"It's no big deal." Edward looked to the side, his eyes hazy with reminiscence. Suddenly, golden orbs filled with determination and a mild smirk crossed his face, "I'm going to teach you how to cook."

"What?"

"They always did say alchemy was born in the kitchen! And besides, you can't cook and I can. There is something wrong with that equation."

"Ed--"

"Ah, that was rather sexist, wasn't it. Sorry." Lightly, Ed pushed her so she fell off his lap and stood. He grabbed Winry's hand and helped her up, "Let's go!"

'_I've never seen him this eager about anything…' _she thought absentmindedly.

"Okay Winry, I guess we can just make biscuits or something." He grabbed one of Pinako's aprons off of a hook and tied it around his neck. Then he pulled his hair into a thin ponytail and grinned at her, "Ze chef eis een ze house!"

Winry put a hand to her face slowly in exasperation, "Can we get on with it?"

Edward feigned hurt, "You do not like ze accent?"

"No. Not really." She grinned at him and he nodded. Ed began pulling ingredients from the cabinets and setting them on the counter.

About an hour later, they had the batter in a bowl and were waiting for the oven to finish preheating, "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Well, it probably would have gone better last time if I had used baking _powder _instead of baking soda."

"That was the issue, I'm sure." Ed smiled at Winry, who grinned and stuck a finger in the batter. Ed glared at her and took the wood spoon out of the bowl, whacking her with it on the hand, "That's bad for you, you know."

"Oww…" she shook her hand to make the stinging subside. The oven timer clicked off and Edward put the biscuits inside.

"Now we wait fifteen minutes, and they'll be done!"

Winry stared at her husband, "I've never seen this side of you before."

"What do you mean?" Ed perked an eyebrow in confusion

"Well, you are being Al-like. It's strange. Al's the nurturer and you are the irresponsible older brother."

"Hey! I am not irresponsible!" Winry gave him a look that said, 'You are kidding me, right?', "Okay, that's not true. But still, I can't believe you don't think I'd be any good at cooking!"

"It's not a big deal." Winry grinned, " It's just weird."

"Wha--"

Winry silenced him with a quick peck on the lips, "It's almost been fifteen minutes, right?"

"Yeah." Ed checked his pocket watch, "We have another couple of minutes and then I have to take them out."

"Good. I'm hungry." She licked her lips, "I'll get to eat something _baked _that I made by myself."

Ed pulled the biscuits out of the oven and set them on top of the stove, "They're still too hot."

Winry wrapped her arms around his waist and took in his scent, "Look at you, Mr. Mom"

"That's not even funny." he replied, the hint of a smile fluttering through his voice.

"Oh, but it is." She smirked to herself, "Edward stays home with the children while Winry is off at the greatest auto-mail workshops of the world, learning new trades and traveling to far off lands, but always making it home in time for dinner."

"So there will be kids? In this wonderful fantasy of yours?"

"Of course! A girl and a boy." She grinned wider, taking a cool biscuit from the rack, "Both with golden eyes and blonde hair."

"I take it I am involved in these children?" Ed asked through a mouthful of crumbs.

"No, it's Al." she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Of course you are. What other golden-eyed blonde-haired alchemist has a beautiful wife by the name of Winry Elric?"

"That's what I thought." Ed turned around so their noses were touching, "Fantasy? Or reality?"

"Soon to become reality, if I can have some cooperation"

"Edward Elric, at your service, ma'am!" he did a mock salute before kissing her forehead, "I'm going back to bed now. It's six AM and I went to bed at three."

"Goodnight." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Heh."

"What?"

"You have to stand on your tiptoes to reach my face! I finally have grown taller! I told Al, nineteen!"

"But you're twenty six."

Ed stuck out his tongue at her and ascended the stairs. He plopped into the bed and just about got comfortable when the sound of socked feet came thudding into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mr. Sun is awake!" A little girl with golden hair jumped onto the bed and leapt at his stomach.

"…yes, I know that." He groaned, "Nina…"

"What, daddy?"

"Go see your mother. She has food."

Amber orbs widened and she bounded off him, yelling "Food! Food!" the entire way down. He smiled a little and turned on his side. Any second now…

"Rawr!" Nina came crashing back into the room, but Edward was ready this time. He turned around at the last second and caught her.

"Ha-ha! Who's got who?" he tickled her and she laughed, kicking her feet everywhere.

"Daddy--ahhahaha--stop it!"

Winry walked in the room and leaned on the doorframe, "Looks like you two are having fun."

"Thanks for sending the little terror we call Nina back here. I know you have food."

"Yeah, I do. C'mon Nina, your father might have our heads if we don't let him get a few hours of sleep."

"Okay, bye-bye Daddy!" Nina planted a kiss on his cheek and leapt out of the room.

Ed grinned to himself and turned over. It was nice to have a family to have mornings like this with.

**Squee. That was teh fluff. Originally, Nina wasn't going to be in it, but I felt like it was too short without her. And she is so cute, she can make angst fluff with a smile. :D**


End file.
